Speak Now
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: So what if Emma's wedding had gone a bit differently? What if a certain glee club and teacher appeared and sung a certain song, fitting for the occasion? It'll take a song for Emma to realize just who she truly loves. Songfic to Speak Now by Taylor Swift.


**So after seeing this week's episode of Glee (and Emma's little "I'm married!" surprise -_-) I got the idea for this. What the wedding went a bit different ^-^?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs **_**Speak Now **_**or **_**Enchanted**_**.**

I can't believe I'm going through with this. It's ridiculous. It's idiotic. I'm risking total humiliation.

I can't believe I let Rachel talk me into this.

**Flashback**

"_**Mr. Shuester, you can't let Ms. Pillsbury go through with this wedding!" Rachel had said to me after rehearsal that day.**_

"_**It's her decision," I said simply.**_

"_**But she doesn't love him!" Rachel insisted, "I know. I went to go to her for counseling about this whole thing with me and Finn and why he doesn't be with me. And all of a sudden she looks like she's going to cry and I ask what's wrong and she tells me that she's confused about whether or not she should marry Carl. He had even gone with her o pick out a wedding dress and picked out something absolutely hideous, it looks like a pastry! But she doesn't want to break his heart and wants to believe she'll be happy with him, but even a blind person can see that she's having second thoughts about this whole thing." Rachel took a deep breath after her long speech. I stood there, staring at her, wary to believe what she said.**_

"_**Really?" I asked, stunned by what she had just said.**_

"_**Yes!" she insisted, "You need to talk to her. And I have the **_**perfect **_**way!" She clapped her hands together, "Have you heard the song 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift?"**_

**End Flashback**

And that's how I ended up here, sitting behind one of the pale blue curtains hung around the church, near the front door. Why was I hiding behind the curtain? Well, despite being invited to the wedding, Carl came to me one day at school and made it more than clear to me that he wanted me nowhere near Emma and that I was uninvited. So early, before anyone was here, I took my seat back here.

I couldn't see anything going on with the ceremony from behind here, but I had a good view of the grand doors where the glee club should be coming through any minute now. I saw Emma when she came in. She looked so beautiful, even in the large, white gown that did remind me of a giant cupcake.

"If anyone has any reason why this man and this woman should not be wed," the preacher announced, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Then the music started. The opening notes to 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. Puck had snuck in early with me and rigged the sound system to a remote he would be holding to start the song.

Suddenly, the doors flew open to reveal Rachel. The kids had dressed for the occasion at least. The girls in knee length, halter blue dresses with matching shoes and the boys in suits. Kurt took the liberty of choosing my suit to make me "stand out". The suit was a dark, royal blue that he said bought out my eyes, paired with black shoes, a black shirt and a white tie.

Last I had heard from the kids before all this was when Quinn told me she had passed by a room where Emma had been crying to a bridesmaid. Maybe this idea wasn't so bad after all...

Rachel began to sing as curious whispers rose in the church. Each of the kid would sing a part before it was my turn:

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong guy_

One by one, the kids came in and sang, then stood on either side of the doors:

_Puck__: I sneak in and see your friends_

_Santana__: And his snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_Quinn__: And she is crying to a bridesmaid_

_Tina__: Somewhere back inside a room_

_Kurt__: Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_Artie__: It's, it's surely not what you thought it would be_

_Finn__: I lose myself_

_Mercedes__: In a daydream_

_Brittany__: Where I stand_

_Sam__: And say_

My turn. I stood up, and walked out from behind the curtain. I heard several gasps and saw people stare at me with horrified looks. But now wasn't the time to chicken out. I opened my mouth and sung:

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

I slowly walked down the aisle toward the alter. Carl looked furious and ready to rip my head off. Emma just looked surprise. Well, at least she's not mad at me.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely husband to be_

_You float down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you was he was me_

_You wish he was me, don't you?_

To my surprise, Emma smiled and giggled lightly, her big brown eyes sparkling with amusement and…something else.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

By now, I had reached the alter and walked up onto the platform to stand on Emma's other side, opposite Carl. She spun around to face me, a small smile on her beautiful face:

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence_

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

I took both of her hands in mine, staring into her eyes, ignoring the people around us:

_But I'm only looking at you_

My heart lifted as I watched her smile widen, her hands tighten around mine:

_I am not the kind of guy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong guy_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Before I could get the next part out, Emma held a finger to my lips. I panicked for a brief moment, worried that she would say that she would marry Carl anyway. But then she sand in that lovely, high soprano voice of hers:

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now_

She threw her arms around me, and I held her tight. I heard the glee club still singing the chorus softly in the background and there was even some applause from the guests.

"I love you," Emma whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back as the music started to wind down.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Carl said, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Emma let go of me to turn to Carl. She took the diamond ring of her finger and placed it in his hand.

"I'm sorry Carl," she said softly, "But…I can't marry you." She looked back at me, eyes shining as she said, "And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." She wrapped her arms around me once again and this time, our lips met in a kiss. Her lips were so familiar and I had missed feeling them against my own. Even now, I felt the butterflies and fireworks from the kiss.

I think I heard Carl mumble something and storm off angrily. I'm not sure, I was too absorbed in Emma at the moment to notice. Although I had noted that the glee club had started singing Taylor's Swift song, 'Enchanted':

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

**So there's **_**Speak Now**_**. How awesome would it be if this actually happened in the show? Oh well, a girl can dream ^-^ And for some reason, the chorus of Taylor Swift's song 'Enchanted' just seemed to fit well at the end here. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
